Species
Species were added in on June 8th, 2018, beginning with Toucans. Ever since then, species started getting added more and more. According to KoA, 2019 is the "Year of Species." Appearance All species are not the same as one another. They all have different probabilities of spawning, and the rarer skins have different quirks that make them better than the more common ones. Technical Skin Differences are usually added as rare variants, being extremely hard to get. Despite this, some of the rarer Skin Differences can be worse than more common variants. All rare variants have extra health, and as a result, are harder to kill. Toucan There is a 99% chance to spawn as a Toco Toucan. * The most basic looking Toucan you can make. * Orange beak with black tip. * White torso. * White tail-feathers. * Orange eye-rings. There are no features exclusive to the Toco Toucan. ---- There is a 75% chance to spawn as a Choco Toucan. * Also basic looking, just a little less basic. * Yellow beak with black, crescent-shaped mark. * Yellow torso. * Yellow tail-feathers. The Choco Toucan's ability recharges 15% faster. ---- There is a Fifty-Fifty chance (50%) to spawn as a Keel-Billed Toucan. * Most colorful of the Toucans. * A very elaborate beak that is green, with two tiny blue marks on the side, and a purple tip. * Light yellow torso. * Very light yellow tail-feathers. The Keel-Billed Toucan can fly for 3 extra seconds before having to land. ---- There is a 25% chance to spawn as a Fiery-Billed Toucan. * Quite elaborately designed. * Red beak, hence the name, with an orange-ish line in the middle. * Orange-yellow torso and tail-feathers. * Very notable blue eye rings. The Fiery-Billed Toucan can fly 15% faster than the other Toucans. ---- There is a 1% chance to spawn as a Lava Toucan. * Toucan that uses the darkest colors constantly. * Black beak with yellow, crescent-shaped mark. * Orange-reddish torso and tail-feathers, hence the name "Lava" Toucan. * Red eye-rings. The Lava Toucan has 25% more health (takes 5 hits to kill) and is immune to lava, but it is immune to the fireballs which it wasn't when it first came out. If it was last in lava, this Toucan can throw a fireball. There is a bug where Lava Toucan spawns with 1/4 of its health bar gone but that has been patched. The toucan spawns in the lava and instead of water, it has lava. Pigeon There are two kinds of Pigeons. The Grey Pigeon spawns most of the time, but 1% of the time, you will spawn as a white Pigeon (A.K.A. the Dove). The Dove is 20% smaller than the Pigeon and flies 25% faster. Tiger The most secretive skin difference, the White Tiger was never explicitly confirmed until it was seen that players can be it in-game. The white tiger is incredibly rare, with the probability being unknown. The white tiger is faster than the tiger but is currently unknown by how much. Many people question and think that it is 1/100 or 1/250. Some believe this mysterious tiger is 1/1000! Trivia time: This was the first rare animal added in the game. Cheetah The Cheetah (top left) has 3 skin differences, the Jaguar (top right), the Leopard (bottom left), and the Black Panther (bottom right). They are all 10% slower than the Cheetah, but can climb hills and can dive for a longer amount of time. There is a 5/250 chance of getting the Jaguar, 4/250 chance of getting the Leopard, and a 1/250 chance of getting the Black Panther. The Black Panther is also fast in the mud, around Crocodile speed. Eagle The Bald Eagle (left) is the default Eagle. You have a 196/200 chance, or 98% of being a Bald Eagle. It is the default Eagle. It can only pick up prey and other Eagles (only in Wild Mope). The Gold Eagle (right) has a 2/500 chance of spawning. KoA claims that 2/500 is much rarer than 1/250, however. It can pick up anything it wants, and animals dropped by a Golden Eagle aren't immune to lava and can't climb hills, unless they can do so naturally. KOA has said that in Mope Beta, the Golden Eagle has a 1/2000 chance of being obtained to reduce the amount of Golden Eagles. Macaw The Macaw has two skin differences, both being released at the same time. The Red Macaw can fly two seconds longer, and the Blue Macaw is 10% faster. Despite this, the Blue Macaw is rarer. As a result of being rarer, the Blue Macaw also has more HP than the Red Macaw, having 1.5x more HP than the Red one. It is also 40/1000. Black Dragon/King Dragon The Black Dragon has one skin difference: The King Dragon. There is a 1/1000 chance you'll be King Dragon as opposed to the Black Dragon. However, you can become a King Dragon if you are a Black Dragon, and kill one of every apex (Dragon tier), one of every Monster, and another Black Dragon. However, there is a 30-minute gap between killing the same person to prevent teaming. The Black Dragon shoots out 2 fireballs (3 if it has 20 million XP), while the King Dragon can let out a Fire stream with 'w,' and perform a tail slap with 'S,' which ends up OH-KO-ing most lower-tier animals. The KD can also one-shot animals Bear-tier or below to discourage people from biting it. Lion The Lion has 10 different Skin Differences. 3 vanilla, 3 white, 3 black, and a special Black-maned. Male The Male Lions are the more common categories of Lions, appearing as 800/1000, 5/1000, 1/1000 and 14/1000 respectively. The Black-Maned Lion is the only Lion that is fast in Water and Beaches, while Black-Maned, White and Black Lions all have bigger, damaging roars. Also, White Lions can climb hills and Black Lions can climb hills and rocks, while also being able to camouflage (though it's bugged and you are only slightly transparent to others). Female Lionesses are 120/1000, with White Lionesses being a 5/120/1000 chance, and Black Lionesses being a 1/120/1000 chance (of 1000 Lions, 120 are Lionesses, 5 of those Lionesses are white, and of the Lionesses is Black). Lionesses are faster than the other Lions, but also only take 3 hits to kill and have smaller roar radiuses. Also, by staying still, you can become invisible to other animals. White Lionesses can climb hills, and Black Lionesses can climb hills and rocks. Cub Lion Cubs are a 60/1000 chance, with 5 of those Lion Cubs being white and 1 being Black. Lion Cubs ignore mud, and walk over it normally. They can also dash every second, making them rather fast. However, they have puny Roars, they do 40% less damage with their bites, and only take two hits to kill. Thus, a sneaky Tiger could take out a Lion Cub rather easily. White Lion Cubs can climb hills, Black Lion Cubs can camouflage, as well as climb hills and rocks. Rhino The Rhino has one extra Skin Difference: the White Rhino. The White Rhino is able to turn more when charging, moves 20% faster, and does up to half of an Elephant's health in one charge. As a result, White Rhino is a 1/1000 chance Pufferfish The Pufferfish has two Skin Differences. The Golden Pufferfish is a 99/600 chance, and the Water it spits out deals a little damage. The DemonFish is a 1/600 chance. Any form of contact with it will stun and damage, though it can't kill. When inflated, it deals more damage, and the Water it spits out is poisonous. Furthermore, when eaten, it causes bleeding for 7 seconds. The Yeti! On July 28, 2019, The Yeti received two Species. The first and more common one is 95/600. It is 10% bigger, shoots 5 Snowballs, and those Snowballs turn prey into Snow Statues for 1.5 seconds. The Aqua Yeti is 5/600. It is 20% larger than the original Yeti, is able to climb Rocks, and its Snowballs turn both prey AND predators into Snow Statues for 3 seconds. If you are a black dragon, watch out for aqua yetis. Pig The Pig got two new Species on July 31, 2019. The more common of the two (referred to as Pinky) is 10% bigger. The second one, the Stinky Pig, is much more dangerous. It is a 1/250 chance, 20% larger, can dive in Mud, and can Fart anywhere. Also, its fart does more damage and even out of the Fart cloud, the Stink lingers for a bit. Markhor The Markhor has one species, the Big Goat. The Markhor is 100/250, but the Big Goat is 1/50 The Big Goat is 15% bigger than the Markhor, jumps 50% farther from Hills, does 25% more damage, and can throw animals up to Dragon tier. Also, it is able to survive in the Desert. Donkey The Donkey has one species the Jackass. The Jackass is a 10/700 chance. It is 20% larger, does 2.5x the damage, pushes farther, stuns longer, and has extra health. Also, if boosting for 10 seconds with the cursor close to it, the Jackass can get angry, which causes it to move much faster, pushing and stunning all nearby animals for 2 seconds, and it halves prey's health. However, it also loses Water faster and can't drink water. Moving the cursor farther away makes the Jackass normal again. Although KOA said that all rares have extra health, this does not include the Jackass, maybe KOA will fix this soon. ( This has been fixed and the Jackass has more health ) Pakistan Variants Pakistani variants of animals are currently exclusive to birds. All of them use a green and white color scheme to match the Pakistani's flag. The Pakistani Toucan was added first, on August 14th, 2018. Then, when Vulture was added onto beta in April 2019, it had a Pakistani variant added along with it. Shortly afterward, a Pakistani Macaw was added. All 3 of the Pakistani Animals have vastly increased health and much faster move speed. Each one of them also has another perk, regarding their ability. The Pakistani Toucan is a combination of all of the other Toucans, with a halved cooldown, flies for longer, is much faster, and is immune to lava. It can also throw fire if in lava last, and it throws water if it was in the water last. The Pakistani Vulture can grab any animal like the Golden Eagle, but it's a tier lower. The Pakistani Macaw is able to disguise itself as any animal in the game, even as high up as a Black Dragon. However, they are all a 1/3000 chance as a result. Also whenever a new Pakistani variant gets added the Chance gets increased by 1/1000. Trivia *When asked if there will be more animals with skin differences, Sam.ple aka DaRealPhoenix said that Clickstan didn't like the idea, even though Sam.ple did. *Some of the Animals may have unknown chances. Category:Game mechanics Category:In-game Feautures Category:Vulture